Siren Call
by lexy0918
Summary: "We owe this to you Siren because you brought us all together. If you hadn't befriended Tobi, we would never have banded together. You started the domino effect, and we are grateful for it. We will follow you, be loyal to you, to each other. Akatsuki for life." They answered her silent call. But will they return after the dominoes are scattered to the wind, left to be forgotten? AU


**Hello readers, I present you with a new fic:) if you are reading my other stories, do not despair i** **have not abandoned them...Siren Call was not content on staying in the back of my mind and demanded to be shown to the world. As you've seen it is rated M for some mature content, language, and most likely future lemony goodness, between who you may ask...well i guess you'll have to wait and see!**

 **I unfortunately do not own Naruto...eternal sadness...nor anything that pertains to it, but i do own Siren and any future OC's i create and the plot.**

 **Enjoy:)**

* * *

They say that after time memories fade. The crisp lines of the images interlocking to create the memorable tapestries begin to blur slowly but steadily. The blur thickens, graying like a storm cloud, darkening over time, thickening the veil of forgetfulness until it fades completely to black and gets tucked away deep into the mind to never again be renewed. They say those memories fade even more if one didn't think about them, repressed them into a tiny forgotten corner so that they never cause harm. I guess they didn't know those memories can strengthen you, steel your mind and ice over your emotions to keep other at bay.

I remember everything in my life. I do not forget, because if I do, I weaken. Every touch against my skin is ingrained into my mind. Every pair of sadistically smug eyes I've stared into is seared into the back of my eyelids to haunt me every time they drift shut. The scars I bear tell a story of survival and the stories of their existence are fresh on my mind. Each agonizing moment of my life is fresh in my mind; each tapestry weaving and bleeding together in a dance of debilitating pain. My life is a tragedy I would never wish upon my enemy; sold by my druggie parents to a man named Danzo, I learned the true horrors and perverse tendencies that humans try desperately to hide, are willing to go to any lengths to do so as well. Danzo owned a brothel where males and females of all ages were forced to work. Six years old was not an appropriate age to learn the mechanisms of sex, but learn and apply I was forced to do. Sweaty men with twisted smiles were allowed to take my innocence. I can still feel the piercing pain of their cocks, and fingers shoving themselves into my ass, vagina, and even my mouth. I can still feel their sticky fluids coating my skin and mouth. I remember their pleasured grunts as they thrust into my tiny body. Some were gentle, catering to the fragility of my body so I was not harmed. They often cast sad looks upon me as they left, as if they felt sorry that I was in the position, but I knew it was a farce. If they truly felt bad, they would never have used me. Other cared little of my comfort. They pounded into me hard, fast, and relentless while holding me down. Those people never spared me glance when they finished. Most were sadistic. They relished causing pain, enjoying my struggle as my instincts overtook me and I shied from the biting slaps of the whips they brandished. They laughed when I screamed as they burned my thighs with their cigarettes. The moaned in delight when my skin became stained with my blood. When they left they smiled…smiled and thanked me for the great time as I shook with agony and stared at them blankly. No matter their style, they were all the same. They took what they wanted, suffered no rejection. Because that was purchased to do, to service his many clients without fail. If we pleased a customer, we were given meager scraps. If we failed, we paid with blood.

Not only were we objects for temporary sale to his wicked clientele, were we also his maids. We cleaned his impressive building, cooked for him and his customers. At age nine I could successfully cook a five course meal, with a spectacularly succulent dessert on my own, without following any recipes. My hands were permanently calloused from scrubbing and cleaning. My knees and elbows bruised from crawling on them to hand scrub floors. But it didn't stop Danzo from using us, no matter how beaten down we became. He had Madame Ai there to make us beautiful again. The only bright point in my life was that Danzo provided a tutor for us. We were taught not only actual school lessons but etiquette as well. We were supposed to be able to function in the outside world if it was ever needed, though to my knowledge it never was. For years I watched others shrink into themselves, become mindless minions trying to survive. I didn't want to merely survive. I wanted to live. To escape. To be free. And when I turned fourteen, I thought I finally had what I always wished for.

He came into the brothel and saw me. Golden eyes were wide with curious wonder and surprise when I did not falter in our locked gaze. To look away was to back down from a silent challenge, and to back down showed a display of weakness. Never show weakness. Never let them see your determination die. He had gone straight into Danzo's office, stayed for twenty minutes and then left. To say that I was baffled was putting it mildly. No one came into the establishment without sampling the carnal pleasure the business offered. Two days later he returned. I was called into Danzo's office. His face serious as the grave, Danzo showed me the contract made between my parents and him. I watched him hold the yellowed paper out to the pale skinned man before him. Golden eyes found mine and a wide smile graced his lips as the paper touched his palm. I now belonged to a man named Orochimaru. A man I believed to be just as bad as the rest of the world.

We lived in a beautifully extravagant home. He gave me my own room, opulent in its furnishings, and lavish in comfort. The meal we partook in was so delicious and filling. The clothes he provided were expensive and tailored just for me. He had been distant but polite, as if he was afraid to scare me. After dinner, I wandered to his bedroom, fully intent on fulfilling the purpose I believed I had been bought for. He watched me through his dark hair as I sauntered over to his bed where he sat on the edge. He never blinked when I sank fluidly to my knees and ran my fingers softly down his bare chest. He didn't move a muscle as I cupped him through the fabric of his pants, my fingers sliding up his growing length to the button of his pants. Astonishment hit me like a tidal wave when he stilled my movements, one hand trapping my wrists and the other tilting my face to look at him and shook his head. He gently pushed me away and explained everything. He wasn't interested in that, hadn't purchased me to be a slave to his baser desires. No, he wanted me to live my dream, to be free of Danzo and live a normal life. Within the next couple weeks everything changed. I wasn't used as an object, Orochimaru never took me to bed, and never made me clean or cook for him. My meals were free, my comfort was free. He even began teaching me different fighting styles, aikido, karate, and kendo, to help make me strong and able to defend myself. And to my surprise, I was enrolled in school. And there within the concrete walls, I made new memories. Memories that molded my future, memories that became precious. Because with those memories came ten people that became my family. We banded together out of the sheer need for a positive light in our dreadful lives, to have a family that wouldn't judge nor degrade us but to understand that we were all the same: survivors.

As time passed, it was obvious that no one wanted anything to do with me. Sure, the boys my age thought I was pretty with my long indigo hair waving softly to the small of my back, my blemish free skin appealing to the eye, and my silver eyes snaring one's attention with their uniqueness, but I also instilled fear and made people acutely uncomfortable. My expression is always void of emotion no matter the situation, which is off-putting to other to say the least. However, it is my eyes that make everyone squirm. Cold and calculating, they show the depth of the cruelty I've come to expect. Never friendly, they are always hard and uninviting. But it did not stop him. Little did I know he would cause a chain of events that brought my band of friends together.

Tobi, I soon found, was…odd to say the least. His smile, though twisted because of the scars on the right side of his face, was always bright and sunny. His black eyes were always dancing with joy and his spiky black hair was wild around his ears. Despite his friendly personality, I noticed very few students ever talked to him. I had only seen one constantly be near him, a tall black haired boy whose features were so similar to Tobi's that I surmised they had to be related. I had been sitting in the library, tucked away in a private corner working on an essay when a pair of shadows fell over me. I looked up to see him staring down at me, a faint blush dusting his pale cheeks. He was hugging his black backpack tightly against his stomach. Next to him was our biology teacher, Iruka. The brunette teacher smiled kindly to me. Iruka was one of the few teachers unfazed by my cold exterior.

"Siren, I was hoping you could tutor Tobi. He's had a bit of difficulty with the current lesson and as you are my top student, I hoped you would be willing to help," he said, rubbing the scar that slashed over the bridge of his nose. I slid my silver gaze over the teenager before nodding. My eyebrows rose as Tobi's mouth split into a huge grin. My eyes widened as he dropped his bag and threw his arms around me. Those muscular appendages crushed me to his chest as he thanked his new "senpai" profusely making Iruka smile happily before leaving us. As we worked, I noted Tobi's weaker points with the lesson, focusing on them. I was patient and thorough but detached. Helping the boy was no hindrance, but the help was all I could offer however I did not stop Tobi from following me around, sitting with me at lunch, escorting me to my classes, even walking me home. The only time I had, telling him that I did not want him around, tears gathered instantly in his sad eyes and something pricked my heart painfully. After that I never tried getting rid of Tobi. There was something infectious about his carefree personality and openness about his display of emotions that I could not help but admire. It continued like this for a week before I finally saw the other side of Tobi that he desperately hid.

I had been walking from the restroom at the end of the day, knowing Tobi was probably waiting patiently at my last class to walk me home, when I was slammed into the lockers. I turned to stare at the trio of boys leering at me. They hurled insults at me and slammed their fists into my gut making me double over, all while eyeing my figure with a suggestive gleam. Before I could retaliate like Orochimaru had taught me, the boy on either side of me grabbed my arms and held them against the biting metal of the lockers. The leader watched me squirm, my lips pulled back in a snarl of rage at the helpless predicament. I was still too weak to fight them off. The teen grabbed the collar of my button up top in both hands and wrenched it open. Buttons flew in all direction and cool air kissed my exposed flesh. The boys murmured with appreciation as they stared at my lace covered bust and flat stomach. I cursed as the boys holding my arms each grabbed on of my tits, squeezing the flesh harshly through the fabric. I reared my leg back and slammed my shin into the boy's groin, grinning in satisfaction as he yelped in pain and doubled over. I hissed as the kid on my slapped my face, making it whip to the side, just to be slapped by the opposite side.

"Little, bitch! You'll pay for that!" the leader growled as he stood up and reached for my throat. I couldn't breathe as he tightened his meaty palm around my throat, relishing in the blue tint creeping along my lips. Too immersed in watching me choke, he didn't see the blur of black sprinting toward us. It slammed into him and I wheezed as the boys let go of my arms. I hit the floor, massaging my throat and looked up, surprise filling me. I watched with wide eyes as Tobi slammed a powerful fist into the boy's face, effectively knocking him out cold. He turned on the duo still standing next to me, dumbstruck. No one knew that dumb, childish Tobi was capable of such power.

"Leave! If I ever see you near Siren again I will cut your hands off and feed them to you," he snarled, a mad gleam shining in his eyes. I cocked my head. The child-like tone Tobi usually spoke in had been replaced with a sinister, gruff purr that piqued my interest. Predictably, the duo scrambled to their friend and hoisted him up before running away. Tobi turned to me and I watched the hard expression on his face soften immediately. The mad gleam in his eye, the dark intent, was still there but he cautiously walked toward me. I didn't move when he kneeled in front of me and cupped my jaw gently. I saw rage flare higher in his black eyes as he studied the red marks left from the slaps.

"If they ever approach you again, I will present their balls as gifts to you for their assault," Tobi said voice still raggedly gruff. I blinked.

"You aren't Tobi, are you?" I asked softly. A twisted smirk graced his lips.

"No. I am Obito," he replied before standing and pulling his black shirt over his head. My eyes swept over the sculpted, scarred torso of my solidly built companion before landing on the black bundle he offered. As I donned the shirt, he pulled a hoodie from his bag and pulled it on. I grabbed my fallen bag and began walking down the hall. I paused a few feet away and looked over my shoulder. The black-haired boy was still standing in the same spot, chewing his lip so hard it had begun to bleed.

"Are you coming?" I asked, looking at him expectantly. Shock washed over his features before a bright grin lifted his lips.

"Of course senpai!" he exclaimed, his tone excited and familiar, and scurried to my side. As he babbled about a new television show that he was beginning to become obsessed with, a small smile graced my lips. I found myself very glad to have met the childish boy that held a dark inner self.

"S-senpai?" he asked suddenly. I looked up into Tobi's serious face. He chewed his lip again, a nervous habit to be sure.

"Y-you aren't scared of…of me are you? B-because of Obito hurting those boys?" he asked softly. My hard features softened, something I never knew they could do, and I reached up to brush a wild lock of hair from Tobi's forehead before running my fingertips softly over the furrowed scars on his face. His eyes widened as I traced each one softly and smiled gently.

"I'm not afraid of you Tobi, nor am I afraid of Obito. You are my friend, both sides of you, not just one and I accept you just how you are," I breathed. My smiled grew ever so slightly as Tobi grinned.

"Senpai you're the best!" he giggled and we resumed walking. Tobi and I became inseparable, and I no longer felt annoyed or obligated to tolerate him. I came to care for the enigmatic boy.

Days later I found myself perking an eyebrow at Tobi as he brought two males to our lunch table. The first was tall, lithely built. His long, silken black hair fell in a low ponytail and black eyes surveyed me quietly. The stress lines running from the corners of his eyes down were prominent but did not detract from his perfectly proportioned features. I had seen him with Tobi before. The other, I'd seen once and awhile, mostly with the other newcomer. He was huge, taller than even the lithe newcomer and so muscled it made me wonder if he could snap me in half with no effort at all. His hair was a shock of dark blue, spiking up to resemble a shark fin. His eyes were beady, the black color of his iris tiny compared to the white of his sclera. When he grinned down at me I noticed his teeth had been filed into razor sharp points. Peeking over the collar of his shirt, on both sides of his neck were intricate tattoos of gills. This kid was obsessed with fish.

"Senpai, this is my cousin Itachi and his best friend Kisame. Itachi, Kisame, this is my senpai Siren. Can they sit with us, please? Pretty, pretty please senpai?" Tobi begged after first pointing at the dark haired teen that I had assumed before was a relative and then at the blue haired fish lover. I blinked at Tobi, who was pouting cutely at me. I smiled slightly and gave a shrug.

"If it makes you happy Tobi, they are welcome," I replied. Tobi let out a cheer and plopped down into his seat across from me with Kisame on his left. I tensed as Itachi sat next to me across from Kisame, his fathomless eyes watching me openly. As Tobi dug enthusiastically into his burger and fries and Kisame uncovered his assortment of sushi, I could still feel Itachi's eyes on me. We all ate in silence for a few moments before I licked a splotch of pasta sauce from the corner of my lip and lifted my gaze to Itachi's. His onyx eyes swept over my features and while most of his features were blank there was a subtle furrow between his brows. He obviously was conflicted on saying what he wanted. I smirked and perked an eyebrow at him.

"Do you have something you need to say, pretty boy?" I asked, challenge in my tone. He blinked, confusion scrunching his nose. Kisame chuckled.

"Itachi wants to thank you. He's just not very vocal around pretty girls. Gets nervous like a kid bout to see his first tit so you'll have to forgive him," Kisame answered for his friend. His voice was loud with a hint of amusement within it despite its booming quality. Itachi frowned at his friend as Tobi giggled. I kept my gaze on the raven haired boy.

"Thank me for what?" I asked. Itachi blinked and refocused on me.

"For accepting Tobi despite, his darker side, because not even his parents could do that. They reacted quite…violently when they first noticed Obito peeking through Tobi's mind. You truly are a special person to except both sides of him without question," Itachi replied, his voice deep and melodious. Tobi shuffled his feet under the table, pink dusting his cheeks.

"Told you 'Tachi, my senpai is the most amazing girl ever," he boasted. The compliment warmed me but the comment about his parents chilled my blood instantly.

"Tobi, is that where you got all your scars?" I asked rage building in my stomach as Tobi looked away shamefully.

"Senpai, Tobi is sorry if they offend you," he mumbled. My mouth fell open in surprise.

"Tobi, nothing about you offends me. I am scarred as well. Who am I to judge a person by their appearance?" I replied. A small smile twitched his lips.

"I don't see any scars," Kisame said skeptically. My jaw clenched as I twisted in my chair and swept my hair over my shoulder. Tobi's gasp was expected as I lifted my shirt ever so slightly, letting them see just some of the vicious scars riddling my back. I dropped the material and turned back to face Kisame.

"Looks like that hurt," he commented. I shrugged.

"I can take pain. Always have. I notice you're no stranger to it. I bet you enjoy fighting, don't you Kisame," I replied with a smirk. The blue haired teen's eyebrows rose in surprise. I gestured to his bruised knuckles.

"Fight club?" I asked. He grinned.

"You bet. Course it wasn't always for that. Got a lotta shit for being the biggest kid in my classes and around my neighborhood so I had to toughen up. Ain't gonna say I don't enjoy it though. Hearing cries of pain is music to my ears," Kisame replied popping a slice of shrimp sushi into his mouth. I grinned back, the violent side of me instantly bonding with Kisame.

"Wanna help me? My guardian has been teaching me kendo, aikido, and karate, but he's not much help with helping me strengthen up," I asked. Kisame grinned, his sharp teeth on full display.

"Don't expect me to go easy on ya because you're a girl though," he quipped. I chuckled lowly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I replied. When the day ended, Tobi walked with Kisame and I to the gym down the road from the school. Kisame was ruthless in his workouts and by the end of our session my muscles were burning with the strain. He was not easy on me at all when we sparred, testing my own skills. Although I got a few good shots in and I was immensely more agile than Kisame, he still beat me. But we never gave up and I respected Kisame for pushing me despite my tiny stature and gender. Over the next few weeks, the more we hung out, the closer we became. He was loud and funny, with no qualms of picking at his friends mostly Itachi. Of course, the stoic raven simply ignored the good-natured barbs, and Kisame was quick to apologize if he ever meant true harm. Despite his teasing nature, he was genuine, fiercely loyal, as I found he and Itachi had been friends since kindergarten, and protective. I caught him glaring at any male that glanced at me wrong. One of the boys that had assaulted me came to school with his arm in a cast, and the other was hospitalized with a broken jaw. He denied involvement but when the one in the cast heard him make a sly comment in the hallway, the frightened boy pissed himself. No involvement, my ass. Nonetheless, I appreciated the sentiment, and I found that Kisame became my second friend.

Itachi, I found, was refreshing in his quiet nature compared to the loud Kisame and overzealous Tobi. We often found ourselves tucked away in the library, studying together, comfortable with the silence around us. At lunch we conversed lightly about subjects that held little entertainment for our fellow friends but often lead to deep and meaningful conversation for us. He was interesting. His quick wit and seemingly gentle nature appealed to me and he was a great sparring partner. While Kisame pushed me to use brute force, Itachi made me rely on my speed. The lithe male was fast, faster than anyone I had ever seen. While Tobi was open with his emotions, Itachi was quite closed off, though he had a compassionate heart. He was ever polite but distanced himself. He tried to project a cold, emotionless exterior but I knew it as a farce. His eyes reflected every emotion that flicked within him. We were close, but not nearly as close as the growing relationship should have yielded. It always seemed as if he was scared, scared of completely opening up, and I could not blame him for it. Despite that, I found myself drawn more and more to raven haired teen. He never showed interest in any particular female, though he became quite protective of me, but that did not stop his ever growing fan club. The poor teen was often stalked by the annoying little girls obsessed with his looks alone, trying to touch him and offering their declarations of love with sweets. They didn't see the quiet, fiercely intelligent boy. They saw a pretty face with a rich family. Of course, I picked on him for it, affectionately calling him pretty boy, but I would be lying if I denied an attraction to him. Of course, I never acted upon it. Until one day…

I had been walking down the hall after returning from a dentist appointment, taking my time, when I saw a flash of raven hair ahead and I hurried to catch up to the stoic raven, wondering why he was in the halls. He was peering around a corner, shoulders tense. He jumped when I poked him in the side and a pained hiss escaped his lips. He visibly relaxed when he saw me.

"Hey 'Tachi, what ar-"I glared when his hand slapped over my mouth and he drew me close, peering around the corner once more as high pitched voices echoed along the hall. Panic flared on his face as they drew closer. I gasped when he dragged me into the janitor's closet behind us and locked us in. The closet was cramped and I was pressed so closely into Itachi's chest that I could feel his heart hammering erratically under my hands.

"Iiiitttacchiiiii?" a girl called. I stifled a laugh. His fan club was on the prowl, of course. I heard another girl sigh dejectedly.

"Looks like you won't get that lock of hair like you wanted Aimee," the first girl sneered. My eyes widened. They wanted his hair, seriously. I heard metal slam onto the ground. Did they really have scissors with them? Were they crazy? An idea sparked through my mind. I reached up and touched Itachi's cheek. His obsidian gaze swung down to meet mine.

"Trust me," I breathed and slowly unlocked the door. His eyes widened as I cupped his face in my hands and brought his lips to mine. Itachi stiffened instantly, eyes wide and confused, but soon they drifted shut and his arms wrapped around my waist. His lips were soft against mine, gentle but demanding. I felt him pull me closer, his warmth seeping into my skin, his manly scent fogging my brain. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair, the tie falling loose, and the free strands fell forward to caress my face. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I gave into its silent plea. My body tingled as the wet muscle danced against mine, tentative yet experienced. I vaguely wondered how he'd become so great, but the thought vanished from my mind when one hand slid up my side, traced my neck soft, and cupped my cheek to angle my head so he could plunder my mouth with deeper contact. I shuddered in his arms when a low needy growl hummed in the back of his throat and his lips became much more aggressive against my own. His arm around my waist tightened when my nails scraped his scalp. I stretched my leg behind me, searching. He jerked when I toed a mop behind me and it fell to the floor with a bang. Excited twitters of his fan girls instantly sounded and the door swung open. Gasps met my ears and I was yanked harshly from Itachi's arms.

"You whore! How dare you touch him!" the red head girl snarled. My temper flared at the insult but I merely smirked and snatched away. I glanced at Itachi. His face was dusted red, and his chest heaved with silent pants. His hair was in wild disarray around his shoulders from my fingers plowing through it. I lifted my chin and looked haughtily down my nose at the group of girls before me.

"I'll kiss my boyfriend if I want. You little bitches better shove off," I retorted. I could see the surprise in Itachi's eyes but his expression remained impassive. He glared heatedly when another girl stepped forward and yanked me back by my hair, ripping several strands from my scalp, and whirled me around to face her. Her hand zipped across my face, stinging and drawing blood as my lip split at the corner. Rage bubbled in my gut as I tasted the metallic tinged substance coating my tongue, and I reacted on instinct. My fist slammed into her gut, making her double over and I twisted my torso, bringing my knee up. A satisfied smirk lifted my lips as a pained shriek rent the air as I lifted my knee up forcefully to drive it into her face. My knee was sticky with her blood. I grinned darkly. I truly hope that I'd broken her nose. The whimpering girl backed away, clutching her nose pathetically. I arched a brow at the remaining four girls, a silent challenge in my expression.

"Anyone else wanna be stupid too? No? Good. Leave him alone or I will hurt you, got it?" I declared, wiping the remaining blood from the corner of my mouth. The frightened girls nodded obediently. I brushed by them and linked my arm around Itachi's and laid my head against it.

"Walk me to class 'Tachi," I asked softly, and the stoic raven nodded, brushing his fingers tenderly over the stinging mark on my cheek. As we walked I heard the other girls tending to their injured friend and I couldn't suppress the chuckle from escaping me. Itachi looked down at me. I shifted uncomfortably, realizing we were still pressed together.

"What? She deserved it. I'm just glad they bought it," I said with a shrug and inched away. I glanced up when he slung his arm over my shoulder and let out a quiet snort of amusement.

"That was quite a plan. If I didn't know any better I'd say you enjoyed that kiss a little too much, girlfriend," he commented, his tone taking on a teasing lilt. I snorted and elbowed in him playfully in the ribs.

"In your dreams boyfriend," I teased. Blinking, I turned when I noticed the raven wasn't next to me. He was leaning against the wall, an arm around his middle, pain etched on his face. I hurried over. Itachi was panting softly, his breathing labored. When he straightened up slightly, a pained hiss escaped his lips and he slumped again. He rested his forehead on the arm braced against the wall.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I asked. He shook his head and tried to swat my hands away as I tried lifting his sweater to check. He wasn't fast enough. My mouth fell open when I spied the massive purple bruises splayed over his ribs and waist. He inhaled sharply as I brushed my fingers over them. Scars puckered the creamy flesh and littered his abs. Burn marks, some scarred over from time and other still fresh in their raw appearance, dotted his chest. One even marred one nipple. My vision tinted red.

"Who did this!" I snarled. Itachi looked at me through his hair. I wanted to punish whoever had done this so badly I could taste it. My eyes flashed with malicious intent.

"Doesn't matter," he muttered. Liar.

"Who?" I demanded. Itachi blinked. I knew what he saw. My eyes were full of hatred as I stared at the evidence of his abuse. I knew he saw the bloodlust firing through my irises, fueling me with the need to spill the blood of the one who dared harm my friend.

"My dad. You cannot do anything though Siren. It's either me or my baby brother and I can take it, Sasuke can't," he replied. I ground my teeth. I wanted desperately to go to his home and beat the living shit out of him. Itachi let his sweater fall as the lunch bell rang. He ran his hand through his messy hair and looked at me.

"Thank you, for what you did Siren, but you do not have to continue with the charade. I am not worthy of your help," he said. My brow furrowed. He looked up at the ceiling with a dejected sigh.

"I mean, it is not like I truly had a shot to begin with. I…I'm not worth anything so why would anyone as perfect as you ever consider being with me. Hell, I'm lucky to just be in your presence," he rambled. Sadness washed through me. Those words instantly proved that his father was not only physically violent but got pleasure from tearing Itachi's self-esteem down. Ignoring the thickening crowd I stepped closer to Itachi and grabbed his hand. He glanced down at our intertwined fingers before looking up into my eyes. I smiled softly and stretched to my tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips.

"Who says it would be a charade? Maybe I want to be your girlfriend, but I never said because I thought you were uninterested. Don't ever think you aren't worthy," I whispered. I was stunned when Itachi's lips lifted in the first real smile I had ever seen. It was simply breathtaking. Together, we walked down the hall to the cafeteria. Kisame, Tobi and two newcomers were waiting for us. Tobi was slumped in his seat, staring forlornly at my empty chair, but when he saw me sit down with my lunch he instantly perked up.

"Senpai! Tobi thought you were never gonna get here," he exclaimed. I smiled softly and popped a fry into my mouth, glancing at the new additions to our table.

"Bout damn time you two get lost or something?" Kisame grunted.

"No, just had to save Itachi from his fan club. Who are your friends?" I asked.

"Oh, Siren, Itachi these are some buddies of mine. Kakuzu is in fight club with me. The guy checking you out is his roommate Hidan," Kisame introduced. Kakuzu nodded in greeting. He was tall, not nearly as tall as Kisame, nor as muscled but he had a lethal aura drifting about him. The scars visible on his arms and the one splitting his lips into a Glasgow smile just added to his dangerous appearance. His brown hair fell to his shoulders and icy green eyes studied me. His friend, Hidan winked at me, his purple eyes shining with mischief, and I shook my head in exasperation. I noted the Jashin medallion around his neck. I knew little about the deity, but what I did know was that his followers enjoyed making mayhem.

"Kakuzu offered to help with your training," Kisame commented and I groaned good-naturedly.

"Greeeaattt, thanks for bringing another person looking for an excuse to beat on me. Jeez Kisame, if I didn't know any better you enjoy watching me be in pain," I teased. Kakuzu chuckled as Kisame's face turned sheepish. Hidan leaned forward; the hair gel that slicked his silver hair back assaulted my nose instantly. My eyes narrowed as his fingers softly caressed my cheek, the rough tips scraping against the painful marks from the earlier assault.

"Hey if he does beat the living fuck outta you, I'll be damn glad help you forget the pain," he flirted, giving me a thorough once over, his eyes blazing with carnal intent as his fingers wandered lower, caressing my jaw and trailing down my neck. My eyes widened as my chair skidded to the side and I felt Itachi wrap a protective arm around me. Tipped in my chair awkwardly and found my cheek pressed against his chest. His heart was racing.

"Back off. She's mine," he growled lowly. I pushed myself up, my back straining in the awkward position. Itachi pulled my chair closer but didn't squish me to him again. His arm never moved. Hidan grinned, licking his lips. I could see the playful glint in his eyes and I groaned inwardly. He was goading Itachi on purpose.

"Aw, c'mon man, you should share. She's a fucking fox, and I bet a tight ass like you couldn't handle her. She needs a real fucking man cuz I bet she's a wild one," Hidan replied. Our gazes swung around when Tobi's fist slammed into the table.

"Keep it up you little shit and I'll paint the walls with your entrails," he snarled, Obito surfacing instantly. Hidan grinned evilly.

"Try it tough guy," he challenged. Obito's face was twisted in a scowl and his body trembled with the force of his anger. I could see the torture in his eyes, torn between the need to punish Hidan and allowing Tobi to retake control. I reached over and laid my hand over his tight fist. He swung his gaze to me.

"Obito. Calm down," I ordered gently. His body shuddered then relaxed.

"Tobi's sorry senpai," he mumbled. I patted the boy's hand.

"Hidan, apologize," Kakuzu growled. Hidan looked at him, his expression horrified.

"Are you fucking serious? I ain't apologizing for nothing," he said stubbornly. The brunette sighed.

"You will apologize not only to Itachi for intentionally fucking with him, but to Tobi as well. How would you feel if someone made Zetsu lose control? You know how much he hates it," Kakuzu replied firmly. Realization fell over Hidan's features. Hearing Kakuzu's comment, I felt Itachi relax, and his arm fell from around me. I felt a little disappointed, to my own surprise, as I'd enjoyed that possessive gesture. It made me feel wanted. I smiled slightly, when Itachi twined our fingers together and brought my hand to his lips to kiss my knuckles.

"Senpai loves 'Tachi!" Tobi giggled and I felt heat creep up my cheeks. I was…blushing? Kisame grinned and winked at his best friend. Hidan cleared his throat gruffly.

"I'm uh, sorry for fucking with you man. I ain't gonna steal your girl. And Tobi, I didn't mean no harm. I'm sorry I made ya lose control. We gotta friend that's like you and he hates letting his other side out. I know if Zetsu finds out he'll beat the shit outta me," Hidan said.

"If I find out what?" a smooth, calm male voice sounded behind me. Hidan's cheeks instantly glowed with a red blush and he spluttered. I turned to see a short male holding a tray of fresh salad. His hair, messy like Tobi's, was deep green and his features seemed permanently sad. His eyes were a true spectacle. While his right eye was pure white, even the iris and pupil, the left was black as midnight. His head was cocked to the side as he waited for Hidan to answer him. I motioned for him to sit and he cautiously eased into an empty one.

"Hidan made Tobi lose control of his other self," Kakuzu said, shooting Hidan an irritated look. Hidan looked extremely ashamed as Zetsu turned his bi-colored eyes on him.

"Tobi is fine, no need to be angry," Tobi piped up, smiling brightly at Zetsu. The green haired teen's lips dipped into a deeper frown.

"It truly is okay. He apologized, and Tobi is fine. Let's just get past this and enjoy the rest of our lunch, shall we?" I commented. Zetsu's gaze swung to my face.

"You have blood on your lip and a bruise forming on your cheeks," he commented, concern tingeing his voice. I licked my lip, feeling the blood coat the tip of my tongue and glanced at my friends. Kisame was staring harshly at me, silently demanding an explanation and Tobi was beginning to shake as anger swirled in his eyes.

"Like I said, I had a run in with Itachi's fan girls. Apparently they were not too happy about finding me in a janitor's closet with their beloved Itachi," I said casually. Hidan let out an amused snicker as he tipped his chair back, balancing it precariously.

"Damn, got yourself a lil freak, don't ya Itachi. Bet the lil whore is great with her tongue," he laughed. My blood ran cold at the words and my temper flared. Before I could stop myself, I jumped to my feet, reared my fist back, and slammed it into Hidan's amused face. His head whipped back with the force, which in turn made him lose his already tenuous balance and he fell to the floor. I heard my knuckles crack dangerously with the blow, and pain shot up my arm.

"Go fuck yourself," I snarled and turned on my heel and walked away leaving the boys speechless.

"Senpai is scary when she's mad," Tobi whimpered, making Kisame nod in agreement.

"Damn Kisame, that girl is something else. You sure you need me to help train her?" Kakuzu asked. Kisame merely shrugged and looked up when Itachi stood up.

"Go find her, man," the blue haired male urged and Itachi nodded.

As Itachi hurried out of the cafeteria, I was storming through the hall. How dare that fucktard call me a whore? I was not a whore! Sure, my past would tell a different story but I had been forced into the life. Not once had I ever felt pleasure in what I did, and it had reflected in my performance. That failure had lead to punishment, which my back could definitely testify had been harsh and meticulous. In my fourteen years, I had always felt numb when others touched me…until Itachi. I slumped against the wall, my fingers touching my lips. The quiet, tortured teen had lit a fire in me and now he probably would not want me. Who would want a girl that exploded so easily at a few teasing words. I rubbed my forehead with the heel of my hand and sighed. My head whipped up when I heard a muffled yell around the corner. I got to my feet and hurried toward the noise. A group of five boys were crowding around someone, jeering and insulting them. All I could make out was long blond hair and assumed the jackasses were harassing a poor girl. I stormed forward, my fists clenched and squeezed past the group, shielding the thin person from them with my tiny body.

"Back off, perverts," I snarled, my eyes flashing with silver fire.

"Lookie here, the class freak is protecting the little fag," one of them sneered. My eyebrows rose. Fag? The kid behind me was a guy? I glanced over my shoulder. Sure enough the cowering person was indeed male with silky golden-blond hair pulled up in a half-ponytail. His bangs hung over one eye and the other, ringed with black kohl, was a bright electric blue. He was chewing on his lip and looked surprised that I'd stepped in. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned back to glare at the boys.

"Don't you guys have better things to do than pick on someone?" I snapped.

"Is there a problem here?" a low, smooth voice interrupted. I glanced to the side. A boy stood with his arms crossed, watching us intently. His messy red hair shagged around his head just past his ears and fell over his forehead to drift slightly into hooded chocolate brown eyes.

"Sasori! Thank god you made it, yeah. I was getting worried," the boy behind me exclaimed. The group rounded on the red-head.

"Guess you're the little blond bitch's boyfriend huh? What you worried the little cock sucker will break a nail?" one of the boys jeered. I narrowed my eyes. Stupid fucks.

"That is not how students should represent the school in front of new students," a familiar voice rang out. Relief flooded through me. Itachi was finally here. The boys stiffened, all ashamed for being caught by one of the most respected students in the school.

"Leave. Now," he growled and the group scurried away. I turned to the blond boy.

"Are you okay?" I asked searching his face for any sign of abuse. He smiled brightly.

"Thanks to you I am. Those dumbasses surprised me. I'm strong but six against one is horrible odds, yeah. I'm Deidara. I just started here today, yeah. The red head is my best friend, Sasori," the blond explained. I smiled slightly.

"Thank you for stepping in," Sasori said gently.

"It was no problem. I hope you do not let those jerks taint your thoughts about everyone here. There are actually good people," I replied. Sasori smirked.

"Believe me, when it comes to Dei, I've seen people act worse. He seems to attract trouble wherever he goes," he replied. Deidara spluttered in indignation.

"It was so not my fault, yeah. Those guys were fucking jerks! They got pissed because I wasn't a girl. It's not my damn fault I'm hot enough to make straight guys horny, yeah," he growled. Sasori smirked.

"Whatever you say brat, you know they mistake you for a girl because of your precious hair," he teased and Dei's cheeks mottled with embarrassment and he huffed childishly, making Sasori's smirk grow.

"C'mon Dei, we have to get back to the office," he said and the blond obediently nodded, despite his friend's previous teasing. I watched the pair stride away and started when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned to see Itachi staring down at me, concern lighting his eyes up.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded; the boys hadn't touched me.

"No, not from them, I meant from what Hidan said," he said quietly. My shoulders slumped. Damn him.

"I-it's fine. I just lost my temper. I'd understand if you don't want to be with me Itachi," I mumbled. Shock flashed over his features.

"Siren, I would never do that. Hell, you beat me to punching him. No one insults my girl without paying for it," he replied. Warmth spread through my and I wrapped my arms around Itachi's waist. He held me close, my cheek pressed against his sternum. The peaceful moment was shattered as the bell rang. Itachi walked me to class.

During the class, a neatly folded note landed on my desk. Curious, I opened it.

 _Siren, I wanted to apologize about Hidan for him, although he will be doing it when next he sees you. Kakuzu and I should have warned you guys against Hidan's non-filter mouth. I hope you do not hold it against any of us. I know he did not mean any harm. He can be simply stupid most times. –Zetsu._ I quickly wrote a reply, explaining that I was over it, though I appreciated the gesture and was already ready to move past it. When Zetsu read my reply his lips upturned slightly. When the class ended, Zetsu walked with me to our next class where we ran into Deidara. He greeted me happily and followed us to take our seats. The blond sat behind me, next to Zetsu, and engaged in friendly conversation with us both before the teacher called the class to start. She instructed us to get in groups of three to work on a packet of history questions. Naturally, the three of us turned together and began working. Zetsu reminded me a lot of Itachi, quiet but when he spoke it was meaningful. Deidara was a blast of art loving energy. Easy going and down to earth, the blond seemed like an open book as the three of us worked but I could see the secrecy hidden deep in his icy eye. He had history, a painful history that he kept hidden.

"Zetsu, can I ask you a question?" Deidara suddenly asked, looking up from his book. The green haired boy slowly looked up.

"It is about my eyes, isn't it?" he asked matter-of-factly. I glanced up, curious about the answer myself. Dei shook his head.

"Actually I was gonna ask why green, your hair I mean, yeah," he replied. Shock washed over Zetsu's features and he blinked slowly.

"R-really?" he asked, flabbergasted. Deidara's brow furrowed with confusion.

"I mean, I've just never seen anyone with green hair. Though honestly I've never seen anyone with your eye color either but I assumed they were contacts, yeah. But seriously, is green you favorite color or was it to piss your parents off?" the blond replied. I saw Zetsu's eyes harden with the comment.

"No. I do not need to die my hair to piss off my parents, my existence is sufficient enough. And my eyes are naturally this color. They reflect my two sides, dark and light," he replied and I noted his voice had dropped an octave. Deidara looked perplexed.

"Two sides?" he questioned. Zetsu rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Yes, you dimwit, I have a split personality. Normally, my light side is in control and is calm and withdrawn. But when I come out to play, well I make up for his boringness. I say what is on my mind. Have I answered your questions sufficiently, blondie?" Zetsu replied.

"That's cool, yeah!" Deidara said sincerely and Zetsu's eyes shone with shock. I saw the minute change in his eyes, the emotions calming and smoothing over. I smiled softly as Deidara began questioning him about the manifestation of darker Zetsu between the questions. Zetsu, who was baffled by Dei's lack of judgment, seemed to warm up considerably toward the exuberant blond and answered all of his questions without reservation. The green haired teen calmly explained that when he'd been five dark Zetsu, or Kuro, made himself known after being bullied by a group of students. Like now, Zetsu had been quiet and somewhat shy. Kuro had burst into the forefront of his mind and told the kids off with a very colorful arrange of insults. Hidan and Kakuzu had been spectators to the teasing and stepped in when the offended bullies decided Zetsu needed to pay for the insults. The three had been friends since, never judging him. His parents however became terrified of him, though Kuro never made signs of violent behavior. He was simply a smartass without a filter.

When the bell rang, I watched the pair walk off together, Deidara chattering on and on as Zetsu listened with a tiny smile. I had a feeling the blond would be at our lunch able tomorrow. My final class went by agonizingly slow, and I despaired even more because none of my friends were in it. It sucked majorly. When the final bell rang I couldn't have been more relieved. I frown when I noticed Tobi was not waiting for me as usual. As I sauntered down the hall I finally spied familiar wild black hair zooming toward me. I frowned when I noticed Tobi's horrified expression.

"S-senpai, come quick! A fight is about to happen!" Tobi cried and grabbed my wrist. We weaved through students, my short legs struggling to keep up with Tobi's long strides. We pushed through the throng of students and I was surprised to see the familiar messy red locks of Dei's friend Sasori. Endi, the star quarter back was glaring down at Sasori while the red head merely smirked up at the enraged meat head. I noticed the girl I'd fought earlier was standing to the side, smirking at Sasori.

"You think you can poach on another man's girl, huh freak?" Endi snarled. Sasori let out a chuckle and slid his hooded stare over to the girl before looking back at Endi.

"I dunno what you mean, man. I wouldn't touch that with a ten-foot pole," Sasori replied calmly. The girl spluttered with indignant offence and Endi's face turned red with his rage.

"He's lying Endi. He tried to kiss me!" the girl piped up. Sasori snorted.

"What's going on, yeah?" a familiar voice cut through. Dei shoved his way into the crowd and scowled when he saw his friend. He glanced between the girl, Endi, and Sasori and I saw the frustrated realization in his expression.

"You know, you really should find a new girl. She's a nasty liar not to mention a slut. She was all over me, shoving those meager little tits in my face," Sasori taunted. Endi snarled and punched Sasori in the jaw. Instantly the enraged blond was at Sasori's side and pushed Endi back.

"Get lost, meathead. Touch my friend again and you'll find yourself on the receiving end of a very nasty surprise, yeah," Deidara snarled.

"Lookie here Endi, it's the new little fag we told you about. Ain't that cute, he's defending his boyfriend," a voice called out. My eyes narrowed as I saw the hurt flash in Dei's eyes and before Tobi could stop me I stepped in front of the pair.

"Endi you really need to back the fuck off. You're little girl is a slut so don't get mad at Sasori for telling the truth," I snarled. Endi glared and I could see the conflict in his eyes. He wanted to deck me too, I knew it. The girl shrieked and launched herself at me. I whirled out of her path, and easily redirected her momentum, slamming her into the ground.

"Tell him the fucking truth you little bitch, or do I need to really break your fucking nose," I growled. I glowered when a hand roughly grabbed my arm and spun me. Endi's enraged face came into view. I heard Tobi's growl of fury.

"Don't touch her," he growled. I smirked and yanked from his grip and tilted my chin up a notch.

"Or what tough guy, ya gonna hit me?" I mocked. I blinked when strong arms banded around me and I was pulled back. I glanced up to see Itachi staring down at Endi.

"We gotta problem here?" I heard Kisame ask. Endi's eyes widened as Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Tobi crowded around me, blocking Endi and the crowd off from Sasori, Deidara and me.

"They were telling the truth," a feminine voice called out. The crowd watched as a tall girl with short light blue hair and amber eyes stepped forward. A red haired male had his arm wrapped protectively around her waist and he was watching through his shaggy bangs with intense purple eyes.

"She cornered him, had him backed against the wall, flirting like hell. She's just stirring up trouble because he refused her kiss," the girl said. Endi's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know," he spat. The male beside the girl glowered.

"Because we saw him dumb shit," he replied.

"Why don't you ask her why her nose is bruised," I interjected and I heard the girl gasp in horror. Endi looked down at her expectantly but the girl clammed up, looking at the floor stubbornly.

"She hit me, so I kneed her in the fucking face. Sad I didn't break her nose, but I can always fix that if she wants to be stupid. It would be no hardship watching her cringe in pain. It was absolutely fun spilling her blood in the first place, but I digress. Why did I do it? Not because I felt like it because she's a dumb hoe, no she and her little friends were stalking my man and I told them to shove off. Did you know they are so fanatical they carry scissors around to try and snip some of his hair off? Fucking insane, right?" I answered for her. The crowd looked at her in surprise and I saw the other Itachi fan club members slip away discreetly.

"Now, why don't you all shove off, but you better fuckin remember this. You ever mess with any of my friends again and I'll make sure you permanently regret it," I ordered and I saw man faces become frightened. Good. They should fear me. Some shuddered as I flashed a maniacal grin and the crowd thinned, desperate to be away from me. I glanced at the blue haired girl and what I assumed was her boyfriend. The boy hugged her closer as I slipped from Itachi's embrace and approached them.

"Thank you for stepping up and defending Sasori. I'm Siren," I said holding out a hand. The female smiled softly and shook my offered hand.

"I'm Konan and this is my boyfriend Nagato. It was no problem at all. I am so tired of watching others get bullied because of lies others spin," she replied. I grinned and glanced back at my friends, who were waiting patiently for me.

"You guys wanna come hang with us?" I asked. Konan glanced at Nagato before nodding and joining us. Weeks drifted by, fall becoming winter and winter to spring. Konan became my first female friend, able to read me just as easy as Itachi. She became my closest confidant, despite my relationship with Itachi. She understood a female's mind after all, and helping me with my feelings for the stoic raven came naturally for her. She was serious but quick to crack jokes. She was sensitive to others' feelings and sincere. Nagato had been tougher to crack. He was extremely quiet and withdrawn, not to mention super protective of Konan. However when he finally opened up he became like an older brother to me. I found that he was wise despite his young age, and loyal. He shared my love for learning and often found himself with Itachi and I debate various subjects. We all became closer, a band of misfits with dark pasts. Konan and Nagato both orphaned after their parents' violent deaths. Kisame a victim of bullying because of his size and love for aquatic life that bordered on obsession. Itachi a victim of his father's wrathful words and scarred from his physical assaults. Zetsu and Tobi feared by everyone for their split personalities and attacked for it, even when innocent. Kakuzu, a lover of money with a gambling addiction, and Hidan, a worshipper of a ruthless deity, disowned from their families for being different than the norm. Sasori abandoned by his last living relative with no explanation. Deidara terrorized ruthlessly and degraded for his feminine looks, especially by his father. And me…a girl with may secrets that didn't feel worthy of being given the chance at normality.

The rest of the school gave us a wide berth. They didn't want to incur our wraths. We kept true to our word, punishing those that wronged us, and defending the weak against bullies. If you harmed, you were harmed. If you ignored us, you were never in the crossfire. It was never life-threatening, our retaliation. Sometimes, it required broken bones, black eyes, busted lips…others embarrassing secrets ousted for the entire school to know. We weren't picky and we never backed down from rectifying a wrong-doers behavior. No, we relished having to resort to violent means to get our point across. We were feared as a gang by not only the student body, but even many of the teachers especially after we caught one of the elder male teachers cornering a young girl. He'd lost a finger that day, as he decided sliding his hand under the terrified girl's skirt had been okay. No one had the confidence to take us on. No one reported us to the police.

Seated at our usual lunch table, we all were squished together, laughing and talking. Konan was flicking peas at Hidan making Nagato and Kakuzu laugh. Kisame was questioning Zetsu about a particularly nasty type of new fish that had been discovered. Sasori and Deidara were in a heated conversation about art styles and Itachi and I were merely watching it all, hands twined together. I blinked when I noticed Tobi's face hard, his brow furrowed in concentration. I nudged Itachi and motioned to his quiet cousin. It was unlike Tobi to look so serious.

"Tobi, is something bothering you?" I inquired. Instantly, the rest of our friends quieted and looked at Tobi, concern etching their faces. Despite us all being the same age, we treated Tobi very much like a kid brother. He got a lot of slack for being so child-like in personality and here recently he'd showed up to school with a black eye and a handprint around his neck. Those that hurt him received the harshest punishments. Tobi looked up.

"Tobi is fine senpai. Tobi was thinking we need a name," he replied, still lost in thought. I perked a brow.

"A name Tobi? Whatever do you mean?" Konan asked.

"Well, we are all friends and everyone thinks we are a gang because we hurt bad people so Tobi thought it would be cool if we had a name for us," he replied. Kisame grinned.

"That's an awesome idea," he agreed and we all fell silent in thought. I chewed my lip as a name bounced around my head.

"Akatsuki. It means dawn," I piped up. My friends looked at me questioningly.

"Our friendship came to us when we all were at the darkest points of our lives and it is darkest before the dawn. Our loyalty to each other is sure, just like the coming of dawn, no matter how petrifying the night can be," I explained. One by one, my friends smiled before Sasori cleared his throat. Our gazes swung to him and I was astonished to see his cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"I, uh, drew something awhile back that I've been contemplating on getting tattooed and I know it may be a bit weird but if you guys like it, maybe we could all get it?" he explained, rummaging in his bag before pulling out a sketchpad. He thumbed through the pages before folding the pad to show his sketch. We leaned in and I smiled. Though simple, it was beautiful. Nestled in a black backdrop that faded out softly was a trio of blood red clouds. In each cloud held a black kanji, the first situated above the bottom two held the kanji for family, the one southeast to it declared loyalty, and the final one to the southwest claimed violence. It was perfect. Forged from lives of violence we banded together through loyalty to create our hodgepodge family. I was hesitant though. While I loved it, I balked at the idea of tattooing it on my body, not because I did not care for them, but because I was not keen on anyone else seeing my scarred body, especially my friends. I could see in Tobi, Itachi, and surprisingly, Deidara's eyes that they felt the same.

"My parents will kill me if I get a tattoo," Itachi said quietly. Sasori frowned, crestfallen that his idea was being shot down.

"Rings. I'm sure my guardian would not mind if I got them made for us all. Each of us will have one," I declared. My friends grinned.

"We owe this to you Siren because you brought us all together. If you hadn't befriended Tobi, we would never have banded together. You started to the domino effect, and we are grateful for it. We will follow you, be loyal to you, to each other. Akatsuki for life," Nagato said fervor in his tone. My friends nodded and Itachi squeezed my hand. And just like that my family became whole.

* * *

 **Well, i do hope you are intrigued enough to follow, and i beg you to review! until next time...**


End file.
